When the Cycle Begins
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Sakura's in great pain, and bit by bit she considers her relationships with the two boys who mean all in her life to clear her confusion. What would she do? Who would she choose for her lifelong committment?
1. Chapter 1

**When the Cycle Begins**

"Damn it of all…!" Sakura hissed behind her teeth as the sharp stings returned.

She cursed with every colourful word she could come up of in her chaotic mind. Yes; she's counted those days very accurately, as expected from Tsunade's apprentice. However, she couldn't resist the temptations of frosty foods in the steaming summer, which Konoha's never out of stock, and chomped down watermelon from the fridge, ice-cream and iced drinks, no matter how well she knew what pain she'll be facing off. She's conscious of her body figure and weight, but out of all, she's forgotten about it.

What a great deal for her to be in this place on _**THIS VERY**_ particular day to her! First off, she's supposed to have a mission with her teammates to the Land of Wave, so she could go to visit Tazuna and Inari after escorting the VIP to his departing ship. Next on the list is to go shopping with Ino for the latest summer suits for all kunoichis. Last but not least, and this meant "the GREATEST importance" to a person to her life, was to go on a date with her the-closest-at-the-moment teammate, Uzumaki Naruto.

Thinking of him, his unique features among all people surfaced in Sakura's mind. The most charming pair of azure eyes was embedded deep in his lean whiskered face. With his branded toothy wide grin like a fox below the sparkling windows-to-the-soul, whoever and whenever saw it would feel so secured. When there's a gentle breeze, his blonde spiky locks and those long tails of his Konoha headband swayed to and fro. Beneath his eye-catching long-sleeved black-and-orange jacket and long orange pants, Sakura's male friends swore it's the most gorgeous body and steely muscles-of-pride. Besides all that features, most importantly was that he's the Yondaime Hokage's son. Comparing to all other boys she's known throughout Konoha, he has better qualities.

No matter how sweet he was, this was also the part that hurt Sakura the most. For years he's claimed how much he's loved her, yet again and again, she denied him. What's worse was that she fell for the one, who betrayed all of them, Uchiha Sasuke, for no special reasons but because he's an Uchiha genius and he's just cool; that's all. Even it's always futile, she still asked to go out with him and he refused her proposals, saying oh-so-harshly that she's so troublesome. It's really heartbreaking to hear that. Right now, her heart's in a battle when it came to this sensitive topic. Total confused, she had no idea of choosing who as the trusted partner of the remaining of her life…

"Sakura…!" Sakura realized someone's at the door. She stood up from her chair, grabbed her water bag from the table and stumbled for the door in pain. It's just Ino.

"I'm so sorry, Pig." Sakura said as her best friend helped her carefully to her bed. "I think I can't go out with you for some shopping. This period's killing me to death…"

"I understand, Sakura." Ino smiled understandingly. "Don't you need some help? I've got time until six. Maybe you'd like some company for the rest of your sorry day."

"If you offer to help…" Sakura grinned. "I'd like some ginger tea to deal with it."

Ino pulled long faces, "You really know how to order people around, Forehead."

Sakura laughed until the pain returned. "Just a joke…maybe you can boil water."

"I think I'd better find some professional help…" Ino muttered with a headache.

Sakura grinned. Ino's an empty vase who knew nothing about any housework, despite her beautiful looks of knowledge in some very particular fields, such as herbs. Sometimes, she requested D-rank missions for somebody to tidy up her messy house.

"I'm back!" Ino returned in a couple of minutes with another person behind her. Blonde spiky locks, charming azure eyes in a whiskered face…that's Uzumaki Naruto!

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" His childish baritone mature voice drummed Sakura's ears, and it made her shivered at the pleasant feeling at his voice. "I heard from Ino of you. How are you? Are you feeling better now?" He pulled a chair and sat next to her bed.

"I could have been better. Thanks." She replied with a smile. "I'm sorry about it, Naruto. We're supposed to go for our date, yet of this troublesome cycle, I can't g…"

"Nonsense," Naruto said with a slight frown. "It's your health I'm conscious of, Sakura-chan. The date can be postponed till you're lively and kicking around. For now, you'd better stay in bed and I'll handle the rest." He gave a bright grin and went away.

"Thank you…but Ino's…?" Sakura asked. She had a feeling that the blonde's left.

"Humph! She slipped out of the house when your FULL attention's just on me." Naruto said from the other room; probably the kitchen as Sakura heard the gas stove.

Minutes later, Naruto returned to refill the water bag with newly boiled water, and gave her a warm cup of ginger tea as well, tasting just right for her. Most instantly, it soothed her pains and she started to feel better with energy returning to her body. After checking her almost-empty fridge, he went to the market to do a few shopping. In just shortly fifteen minutes, Sakura could smell a pot of bubbling water with pasta, sweet and sour sauce made from the freshly-bought tomatoes and slightly-burnt beef. Last but not the least, the rich smell of the French Onion Soup reached to her nostrils. Her eyes were popping out of sockets when Naruto had a tray of divine meal in hand.

"I can't believe you're doing _these_…" Sakura never forgets Naruto's living alone, and the Ramen Devourer loves nothing besides ramen. _These_ would change her mind: neat and quick housekeeping, properly-done housework and heavenly-made meals…

"Astonished, aren't we?" Naruto formed a crooked smile as he chuckled lightly, "I can't just live on RAMEN if I have to stand on my ground as fit as a fiddle every day. If I don't do my own housework, I'll be living in a filthy landfill and smell pretty awful! Besides, going on the years training trip with Ero-Senin really did a lot of good to me."

"Your training's awesome!" Sakura exclaimed as she took a forkful of spaghetti. Surprisingly, the tomato sauce was so appetizing and the pasta was cooked just right. It's not just beef matched great with tomato sauce, but he's chosen flank for less fat, minced them for easy digestion and this cheap cut has iron; economical and healthy. She wolfed down the food as she heard Naruto talked and ranted about the trainings.

"Thanks for the nice meal, Naruto…" Sakura hesitated and whispered, "…kun…"

"Huh…?" Naruto's started on enhancing his hearing and scent taught by Kyuubi. It's not query for him to hear her last pronunciation, but it shocked him for the suffix. There he stood by her bed, with the tray for dirty dishes and empty cup in his hands. She hung her head down with great shame for her thoughts and got nervous with it.

Sakura ushered all of her courage and force to push any unnecessary thoughts. With now a determined heart, she yanked the sleeve of his jacket, gripping it tightly. He showed neither emotion nor movement since the shock, nailed down as a statue.

"Forgive me for hurting you so much, Naruto-kun…" A lump stuck in her throat. "I know I'm a bitch, always punching and beating pulps out of you for minor reasons. What's more, I'm blinded with…that _traitor_'s meteor that your Sun never shines out." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "It may be a bit late, but I want you to accept it…" She rubbed her eyes and looked into his widened eyes like sapphires. "I LOVE YOU!!"

He stood and said nothing for seconds, working his brain out of what she said. After that, he made a Shadow Clone to bring the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. Sakura watched him sat on the chair and in a few minutes of silence they remained, with just the running tap in the kitchen that the clone's doing the washing by himself.

"For all of my life in solitude, I've been longing for those three words from you, Sakura-chan." Naruto murmured so quietly that Sakura nearly missed most of them. "I did the best…I trained like hell…but your eyes never fall on me. I was heartbroken. When you said the words, it's like in Heaven; nevertheless, it's a great shock to me…" He chuckled lightly. Sakura swore that she saw two twinkling drops fell from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura voiced out, but with a swift move, he's captured her lips. Sakura's shocked indeed, yet in a second they synchronized perfectly like professors. Those lips…were nothing she's ever sensed before: soft and sweet like marshmallow, yet cracked and dry like barren land; gentle and light like a dragonfly's flapping wings, but demanding and harsh like a hungry fox pursuing its preys in its area of detection. His tongue started to lick off the sauce from her lips, as well as memorizing her taste. With his canine, he nipped and tucked her lower lip gently. She let out a silent gasp, and his accomplished his target. His wet tongue intruded in her mouth and explored, drank her quenching saliva and licked everywhere, imprinting the places in his heart.

'So,' Sakura thought with the cutest blush Naruto's ever seen on her lovely face. 'He's really in truth…my Prince of Charm…the one I'm destined to be with as whole…'

"Would you like me to stay with you for tonight?" He tugged her in her sheets.

"With pleasure…" She replied with a soft smile and made some spaces for him. In his firm grip, she snuggled in his broad warm chest, breathing in his unique scent. He took a strand of her natural-born pink hair, playfully twisting it in his long fingers. Done with it, he tucked it to the back of her ear, showing her beautiful seraphic face. Feeling his deep even undulation, Sakura soon felt worn out and curled up to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it of all…!" Sakura hissed behind her teeth as the sharp stings returned. She rolled in her bed as she moaned, clutching her head to drive away the thoughts. She counted those numbers again and without a doubt, today's the day of ovulation. This would explain the reason why she's having weird "thoughts" since this morning.

"Sakura-chan, are…are you alright?!" A nervous voice echoed the empty room.

"Naruto-kun…I'm so glad…" Sakura smiled at her fiancé and hugged him tightly. With his presence, she felt much more assured and the fright lessened at least a bit. The ebb of emotions was overflowing that she couldn't wait for tomorrow's wedding.

"What's happened?" Naruto urged. "I'm scared to death when I heard from Ino! I know it's my fault to lie to you about that witch Izumi, but it's YOU I'm engaged to!" He cried tears of anxiety and fell on her face. "Sorry that I've hurt you…I'm so sorry…"

"I've long forgiven you for that." Sakura said and placed her palm on his cheek. "But it's my hormones that turn me upside down and it's driving me to extreme craze. Fortunately," She added quickly before Naruto freaked out. "I know an antidote to it."

"What's it, then?!" Naruto asked her most immediately. Sakura only smiled on. Unexpectedly, she yanked him down on the bed for a deep affectionate French kiss. She gripped his jacket, but tore it unintentionally with her sharp nails and little force. He didn't mind it a bit, and thus he unzipped it and threw it to a corner with the rags. With lips still locked, his fingers found the zipper of her shirt and gave it a hard yank. Ragingly, he tore it off from her torso and to the corner it jointed with his torn jacket. They couldn't help it but staring at their mate's gorgeous half-naked bodies with lust.

"Let's rock 'n roll," Naruto purred at Sakura's ear and nipped it that she gasped. At the same time, she bucked up and he quickly slipped his left hand below her back, searched and un-clasped the hook fasteners with his five skilful fingers as a beginner. It landed with their clothes. Her breasts shone with glory in Naruto's eyes. Fleetingly, he kissed her lips and went down her jaw, neck and collarbone, reaching to her chest. The fingers of his left hand snaked to her right breast and played with her hard nipple, while the other got captured in his mouth, licking, nipping and sucking passionately. Narcotic sensation shot throughout her body and brought her to the climatic plateau. Done with same attention on both of her breasts, he tickled her waist and belly slyly, watching her wriggle and listening to her glassy-chimes giggles and begs for his mercy. She heaved heavily with half-closed eyes from the ecstasy after Naruto's done with it.

"So, this is the punishing torture for falling into the Big Fox's trap, Little Bunny," He growled lowly with Sakura's beloved crooked foxy grin, showing his sharp canines. Some of his fingers hooked the edge of her skirt and he pulled it down painfully slow. She mewed at the painful tease and soon felt a cool breeze against her hot wet pussy. He inserted his forefinger, the middle and the ring, hooking and assaulting her clitoris. Although biting her lower lip, Sakura could resist letting out those gasps and moans. She bucked up and screamed, spreading herself over on his hand and panted heavily.

"This heavenly taste," He licked his hand and sucked his fingers. "I want more!"

Sakura looked only at the ceiling and squealed when she felt his flicking tongue. Softly, the entrance's licked clean and his fingers tickled her sensitive skin at the groin. Deeper and inner the tongue went in her, sending electrifying shots from the nerves. Even more, he sent Kyuubi's numbing chakra to the chakra points from his fingertips, while he massaged and squeezed her bottom, holding them down from bucking up. It's so pleasant that no word in Sakura's dictionary could fully explain to anyone else.

"Na-Naruto-kun…!" She shrilled and it exploded, flooding all over in his mouth, with some smeared on his face. He drank it all with great indulgence and kissed her, letting her to get a taste of herself. It's weird, but she knew why he's so addicted to it.

"Well?" The blonde grinned, shadowing over his gorgeous cherry blossom of all. Recomposing her conscious mind, Sakura snaked her arms around his beautiful neck. She smirked and knocked his arm that supported his weight. With the pillar wobbled, he collapsed to a side. Sakura then turned with her on top of him, who gasped it out.

"You bad cub," She snickered at his astonishment. "I'd like returning flavours…"

She leant forward, kissed on his lips and proposed to clean his face with them. As if it's imprinted in her mind, she stroke his strange marks of whiskers on his cheeks, causing him to purr and let out continuous growls of pleasure from the ticklish tease. She started down from his jawbone to his neck and broad shoulders, strong as steel, whereas her hands felt the iron-like biceps on his arm and muscles on his deep chest, moving up and down in a quick rhythm from his ragged breathings from her touches. She admired his strong well-developed six-packs and kissed each of them with caress. Probably the fierce activities he's done, loads of chakra were generated from his coils, and the seal placed by Yondaime Hokage on his tiny bellybutton became very clear. She also admired that sinister design and kissed it lightly, tracing a finger on the lines.

She came to the buttons and zip of his trousers and glimpsed at him flirtatiously. Ever so tickling, she subconsciously slowly undid the buttons and pulled down the zip. Ragingly, she pulled down his trousers with his boxers, not minding if she tore them, nor where they went off lying on the floor. His large member swollen under her eyes.

"Oh? Someone hates waiting…" She half-closed her emeralds under long lashes, sticking out the tip of her tongue and took his member in her hands, stroking it softly. It took him great effort to press his loud growls to soft pleasant moans. She frowned.

"That's not good, Naruto-kun." She seethed, never halting her slow movements. "You'd rather better speak it up; or else…" She smiled evilly. "You'd be sorry for that." With her hands, she continued squeezing the bottom hard and playing the tip gently. Deeply, she thanked Ino, who's spent nights with Sai after marriage, for the "stories".

"Sakura-chan…I'm gonna…!" Naruto's breathing got rigged from the pleasantry. With a deep loud groan which he couldn't suppress anymore, he erected and panted. Bit by bit, Sakura licked off the rather-gross juice off her hands, and got addicted to it.

"Someday, I'd die addicted to your heavenly taste, Naruto-kun…" She muttered, lowering herself in between his legs and gave a lick on the dirty tip from the erection. It successfully brought him to another zenith which was never imagined in his mind. She _loved_ those every moment, watching him struggle vigorously under her crucibles. With another groan, this time more to be a rolling growl as a wild beast in his throat, the juice splashed all in her mouth. She drank every single drop it and licked her lips.

"How's it?" She lay down beside the panting blonde, smiling all over at her job.

"I can't tell since the work is not done yet…" He grinned and he's on top again. Once and again, their petals brushed against each other, ever so lightly and fleetingly. Sakura found his brother and guided him to her dilated girl, welcoming with wetness. He slipped inside, until it met the invisible barrier that still separated the two lovers.

"Sakura-chan…" He asked worriedly. "We can still have it for tomorrow night…"

"No," She denied straight ahead. "I need your answers tonight at this moment."

He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled out until it's almost totally out of her, and he forced inside again, breaking the resistance with great ease in one clean blow. She screamed in pain and dug her nails in his smooth skin, leaving deep red scratches. He as well hissed at that pain, yet he kissed her deeply to help ease her greatest pain. However, they knew well that pain is inseparable with love, just like the two of them. He started thrusting in a rather moderate beat to let her get to it for the time being, which she slowly felt the greatest pleasance up until now after all their finished work. She couldn't control her vocal and let the sounds come out naturally on its accord. Beads of sweat rained down from his body onto her like a shower, scorching the skin.

"Geez…you're really tight, Sakura-chan…" Naruto complained with a soft snort. Sakura frowned, but his next thrusts soothed her brows and she let out another gasp.

"Faster…harder…" She begged between her gasps and moans, and he complied. With the speeding echo of their hitting hips, they achieved to another higher climax. Sakura's so nervous her legs clasped around his waist tightly, making shorter thrusts.

"Naruto…I…" She let out a frustrated groan that she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I know from it, Sakura-chan…" He panted. "You're getting so hard and tight…!"

"I can't…hold it…any longer…Naruto!" She screamed his name most beautifully. Synchronically, he threw his head and groaned as well. They exploded at each other, creating colours inside her. He nearly collapsed on her, if not his arms supported him. Slowly, he drew out from her and they groaned as it's totally out, missing each other.

"How's it?" She asked again when their hot bodies were under the light covers.

"It's incomparable, since it's my surprising first, being with Ero-Senin so long…" He smiled and hugged her tightly in his embrace. Although sweaty, he still smelt nice. Their breaths slowed to normal, and Sakura felt satisfied with the new warmth in her.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She snuggled in her tomorrow-to-be-husband's chest.

"So am I, Sakura-chan." He kissed her forehead and opened a utopia with her…

**

* * *

**

I was trying to

**make way for a bit short stories from the "project" in my mind, and a new plot came up when the worst pains assaulted mercilessly out of the blue. Thus, this story popped out, though the lemon part is sorta like an extra of it. He…**

**To**** all male readers,**

**Make sure you REALLY treasure your beloved girls for the pain she's enduring. It's killing! It's murderous! It's second to giving birth and carrying a shattered heart! Also, consider her most desperate NEEDS before your unnecessary URGES with her!**

**To all female readers:**

**NEVER EAT ****SO MANY ICY FOODS BEFORE PERIODS! IT'S FUCKING KILLING!**

**P****.S. I studied Home Economics and I can't help but…showing a bit off. **_**Sumimasen**_**…**

**Drops of Chastity**


End file.
